


Fuck Me Wide Open

by Perversions



Series: Voltron NSFW Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Antokoliveith, Biting, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Knotcon, Knotting, Koliveith, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tail Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Sex, Video Cameras, how many tags do i need before i think i'm safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: “You tightened up, cub,” Kolivan whispered in his ear. It sent a chill down his spine from being called such a pet name. “What were you thinking about?”“I was just thinking about how much I wanted to take you and Antok at the same time.”





	Fuck Me Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to squid for suggesting the idea of humiliation play. while i don't think that i captured the essence of it... i tried my best. please know that while it seems like keith doesn't enjoy it, he does. he totally does.

Kolivan had never been so deep inside him before.

Keith wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. His cock continued to brush along the spot deep inside him that had his vision blurring. Clawed hands dug into his hips, pulling him in with every hard thrust into his willing body. It had been a long time since Keith had felt this good and it wouldn’t be over for some time.

Somewhere in the room, Antok was waiting for his turn to breed him. Keith had expected to come in here and be fucked by Kolivan alone, but Antok followed them into the room. He hadn’t mind it—in fact, the idea of being fucked by them both was such a turn on. His cock twitched at the idea of taking them both into him, taking turns thrusting in and out of his stretched and willing body.

“You tightened up, cub,” Kolivan whispered in his ear. It sent a chill down his spine from being called such a pet name. “What were you thinking about?”

Keith swallowed the moan that threatened to spill out. “I was just thinking about how much I wanted to take you and Antok at the same time.”

A growl could be heard in the dark depths of the room. Antok liked that idea. Keith could smell the subtle scent shift of the room. Even Kolivan had enjoyed the idea, growling into Keith’s ear and slamming harder into him.

“We can arrange that,” Kolivan assured. His teeth nibbled along Keith’s sensitive ear and he ran his hand up his naked side.

Before he knew it, Antok was on the bed, cradling Keith’s head in his lap. Keith had to repeatedly blink so that he could finally see straight. Antok had his cock out, the tapered tip leaking with precum. The ridges on the underside of his cock, something that Kolivan lacked, had him nearly drooling. He moved closer to it, mouthing the knot at the base.

“You’re hungry for this, aren’t you?” Antok questioned. He still wore his mask. Keith wondered if he would ever get a chance to see what he looked like. Antok grabbed his cock and ran it along Keith’s lips. “Tell me you want it, Keith.”

Keith whimpered and tossed his head back, hitting Antok’s thigh hard. “Please let me taste your cock, Antok. _Please_ …”

Antok wasted no time in pressing his cock into Keith’s mouth. He was slow, letting him feel every ridge brush along his tongue. When he reached the back, Keith moaned lewdly around his cock. The salty sweet taste of their precum dribbled over his tongue and down his throat. He regretted not sucking Kolivan’s dick before he slammed it into his waiting hole.

Together, Kolivan and Antok thrust into him, filling up his holes like he was a needy slut. Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Kolivan sat back and stroked his cock, scrapping a sharp nail beneath the sensitive head. It wasn’t enough. Even with their mixed scent of musk and desire, it still wasn’t enough for Keith.

He wanted _more_.

He wanted both of their cocks inside him, splitting him open until all he could think about was them when they were done.

Keith peeled his eyes open when he heard a strange sound in the room. It didn’t sound like the doors were opening to reveal another Blade member. Even if they were, Kolivan and Antok wouldn’t stop fucking him. Kolivan had once fucked him doggy style while giving out orders for a mission. And Keith moaned like a whore while being pummeled by Kolivan’s dick—either using it as a distraction or because he was so turned on by it.

Instead, Keith was face to face with a device in Antok’s hand aimed at him. It’s blinking red light was a dead giveaway at what it was.

He pulled his mouth off Antok’s cock and covered his face with his arms. “Are you seriously filming me right now?”

Antok’s hand grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his chest. Keith turned his face away from it, showing the back of his head. Kolivan cupped his chin and forced him to look at him. The camera was aimed to the side of his face now and Keith wanted to hide from it again, but Kolivan’s grip was strong, his claw digging into his flesh.

“What’s wrong, Keith? Are you shy now?” Kolivan asked. He chuckled deep within his chest. “What happened to the cub that let me fuck him in front of another order member?”

Keith knew he would bring that up. He gulped. “That’s different!”

“How so?”

Keith cursed. He couldn’t tell him how it was different. An order member wouldn’t run around saying how they caught Kolivan fucking Keith and watched while they were given orders. If he was recorded, anyone could find it. Pidge could hack anything, and someone could hack a Marmora tablet if they worked hard enough to do it. Or perhaps another Blade member who despised Keith could get it and put it online for everyone to see.

There was a space version of Pornhub, wasn’t there?

“You can’t give me a good enough reason, can you?” Kolivan asked. He slowed the roll of his hips and Keith whined. His thumb stroked Keith’s bottom lip and he sneered down at him. “Don’t you want to show the universe what a good little breeding whore you are?”

Keith keened and tossed his head back against Antok’s thigh once more. That wasn’t the first time Kolivan had called him that. It happened once when his face was pressed against the wall during a mission, Kolivan plowing away behind him desperately, telling him how he was going to fill him up until he was bulging with pups. He still hadn’t figured out what triggered Kolivan to fuck him like that and Keith had been searching ever since.

Kolivan directed his face to Antok’s cock and held Keith’s mouth open wide with his thumb. “Nice and slow, Antok. Let everyone see how easily he takes a good cock in his mouth.”

He whimpered when Antok pressed forward, his cock scrapping over Keith’s teeth. Antok didn’t stop until the tip hit the back of his throat. “Good boy, Keith,” Antok whispered. He still had a grip on his wrists to keep him from hiding away. “Everyone in the order will enjoy how good you are at this.”

Kolivan had started to fuck him hard again but Keith had frozen up. The way Antok said it made it seem like he was going to broadcast it to the rest of the Blade of Marmora. Every member of the organization would see Keith being dicked down by their leader and his second in command.

Above him, Kolivan groaned. “You tightened up again. Perhaps you are more turned on by this then you think.”

Keith struggled to shake his head, but Antok still hadn’t pulled his cock out of his mouth. Antok growled and rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of Keith’s mouth. Kolivan released Keith’s chin and fucked into him harder. His claws dug into his hips, pulling him down into every thrust into him.

He didn’t want the other Blades to see him like this—like some breeding whore to be used at their disposal. Fucking Kolivan and Antok was one thing, but other order members? _No_. Keith wasn’t some common whore for the Blade of Marmora to fuck.

And Keith would have shouted to make sure that they knew this, but Kolivan’s dick brushed against the spot that had his vision going white. Keith’s body melted into the bed as Kolivan fucked into him, slamming repeatedly into that spot. For just a moment, the idea of being seen as a whore flitted from his mind.

Antok pulled out and ran the tip of his cock over his lips before plunging his dick back in. Keith worked his tongue over his ridges, moaning as the cock filled his mouth just right. They praised him, telling him how good he was taking their cocks so well. He ate the praise up, shuddering when they called him a good boy for his efforts.

The illusion broke when Keith opened his eyes, finding the device still aimed at him and recording. He struggled against Antok’s hold to cover his face, but he was much stronger than Keith. Antok’s grip tightened and Keith whimpered around the cock in his mouth from the pain.

“Everyone’s going to see it, Keith,” Antok said. It sounded more like a growl to Keith’s ringing ears. “They’ll see how the tough Red Paladin of Voltron lays down so easily for two Galra dicks filling up his greedy holes.”

 _No_.

Kolivan was brutal now, fucking him as his knot expanded, catching on Keith’s abused rim. “They’ll see how much of a whore you are and how ready you are to be fucked wide open from both of us. The order will be lining up, wishing for a chance to breed you and fill you up the way we have.” Kolivan groaned, grinding their hips together. “I’ll allow them to do it.”

Would he? Would he really let the rest of their caste fuck him until he was raw and sore all over? Would they call him names—like whore, slut, and every other word that would describe him, in his language and theirs?

Keith’s back arched when Kolivan knotted inside him, stretching his sore hole beyond its limits. Searing heat filled him, and his entire body convulsed. Claws scratched down his thighs, leaving angry red marks that were dangerously close to beading with blood. But, _fuck,_ Keith loved it.

Antok was still going strong, fucking into his mouth until he couldn’t breathe. Every time he thrust inside, Keith could feel his knot growing bigger and bigger. He didn’t look like he had any plans on stopping, grinding his hips forward until Keith’s nose bent from the force.

With a snarl, Antok pushed forward, pressing his swelling knot past Keith’s teeth, stretching his jaw open painfully so. Hot spunk flooded Keith’s mouth and he swallowed what he could, choking on what he couldn’t take. He couldn’t breathe even worse now. Antok’s knot would keep them together for minutes and, after choking on the cum that had burst into his mouth, Keith knew that he wouldn’t be able to survive that long without air.

He broke free from Antok’s grip on his wrists and pounded at his stomach. Keith knew that it was hopeless once black started to bleed from the edges of his vision. He felt lightheaded and his chest felt tight.

It was only a matter of minutes before Keith blacked out.

* * *

Waking up, the first thing Keith noticed that his back and legs were sore. Combined with a pounding headache, it was the last thing that he needed.

Keith peeled his eyes open. He was folded in on himself, his legs spread and pinned down over his head by a type of restraint. He groaned and struggled to move into a more comfortable position, failing miserably.

Where were Kolivan and Antok? They wouldn’t have left him here like this. Keith knew that they weren’t anywhere close to being done with him.

He strained his neck to look around the room, and the only thing his eyes focused on was the device from earlier, still recording him. Had it been on this whole time? Recording him as Kolivan moved his unconscious body any way that he liked? It sent a shudder up his spine and he struggled to remove himself from the position and his binds. He couldn’t let the order see him like this. They shouldn’t see him like this.

“Kolivan, he’s awake.”

“Then play with him, Antok. You’ve been hungry for it since we started.”

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat as Antok hovered over him. He was so _big_ compared to Kolivan and even _bigger_ compared to Keith. When his body would slot against his, Keith would arch and wrap all his limbs around Antok’s body as much as he possibly could. He and Antok were the perfect example of size difference.

Antok’s tail came up, the tip swirling around Keith’s sore and twitching hole. “Do you still feel it inside you, Keith? Kolivan filled you up so nicely that you started leaking when his knot deflated. The camera loved it and so will the order.”

His mask disappeared, and Keith was taken back face behind it. In a usual situation, Keith’s thoughts would have been on the sharp angles of his jaw, scars decorating his cheek, and furry ears. His mind immediately drifted to the thought of the video and Antok’s decision to record and show everyone within the Marmora.

“Don’t,” Keith whispered. He moaned, trying to arch his back when Antok pushed his tail inside him. “Don’t show it to them, _please._ Keep it to yourself and jerk off to it, but-”

“But what, Keith?” Kolivan asked as Antok’s tail went in deeper. “Why don’t you want them to see you whore yourself out on our cocks?”

Keith whimpered and closed his eyes shut. That’s exactly why. The Marmora members didn’t need to know how he would spread his legs for Kolivan and Antok. They didn’t need to know that they filled him up so much that he could feel it dripping down his thighs for hours. One shower alone wasn’t enough to empty himself of all the spunk they put into him.

 _“Fuck!”_ Keith whimpered, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Antok’s tail curled inside him. His talents never ceased to amaze him. It curled along the spot inside him, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body. “Antok… _Antok!”_

A deep purr rumbled in Antok’s chest. He ran his hands along the back of Keith’s thighs, nails scratching his skin. “You look beautiful like this.”

Pulling away, Keith watched as he grabbed the device and brought it closer to him. It recorded Antok’s tail thrusting into him, harder and faster while Keith bit back all his pleas and moans. That was difficult, though, when Antok was pressing into all the right spots that had him seeing stars.

“Why don’t you let them know, Keith?” Antok questioned. “Let the order know how much of a whore you are for not only our cocks but my tail as well.” His tail reached deeper, and Keith pressed his head into the bed. “Tell them, Keith.”

He couldn’t handle it. Antok’s tail was so deep in him and he felt like he as losing his mind. Keith opened his eyes, immediately turning his face away from the device. No, he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell them just how easily he spread his legs just to be split open by their leader and his second in command.

“Keith, if you don’t tell them, Antok might stop,” Kolivan warned. Keith could feel him nearby, his presence and his smell overpowering. “You’d make him upset if he had to stop. Antok has been waiting for this for a while now.”

Antok growled but right on cue, he slowed his tail down. He pulled it back until just the tip was inside. It twisted and curled just inside him, bringing Keith close to the edge but never enough for him to fall over. At any moment now, he would pull out and leave Keith empty and wanting.

And neither of them would care. They would leave Keith like this, pinned down to Kolivan’s bed with a leaking hard cock, unable to touch it and cum. His hands weren’t pinned down now, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t change. Kolivan could be that cruel when he wanted to be.

“Everyone’s waiting, Keith,” Kolivan said.

Keith closed his eyes, swallowing down his pride. “I’m a whore,” he whispered.

Antok pushed his tail in further by the smallest amount. “Louder.”

“I’m a whore!” Keith shuddered as Antok ruthlessly thrust his tail into him, pressing into every spot that had his body sing with pleasure. “I-I’m a whore for Kolivan’s cock. And Antok’s cock and his tail _—ah!”_

Antok’s hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing just beneath the head until a bead of precum fell out onto Keith’s stomach. He stroked him in long, languid strokes while his tail was brutal in fucking him open. It split him wide, preparing Keith for Antok’s cock.

 _Fuck,_ Keith could hardly wait for it. Antok was _bigger_ than Kolivan. He reached a deeper depth than their leader ever could, splitting him impossibly wide open while he felt it in his gut. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the knot in his stomach curled tighter and tighter.

When it finally released, Keith cried out, his body tightening up. Cum splattered his stomach and chest, reaching as high as his chin and cheek. Antok was still aggressive, fucking him through his high until Keith was violently shaking and begging him to stop. He only did when Kolivan placed a hand on Antok’s arm.

His tail fell out of Keith with a wet sound. Antok leaned in and licked around his slick hole, groaning from the taste. Keith wondered for a moment if they were recording this happening. His suspicions were only confirmed when he opened his eyes. The device was still aimed at him, now in Kolivan’s hand as it recorded every movement of Antok’s tongue in his twitching hole.

“S-stop. Don’t record this,” Keith muttered. His walls involuntary closed around Antok’s tongue and he gasped when he felt it push deeper into him. “They shouldn’t…. they shouldn’t see this!”

“Then what should they see, Keith?” Kolivan questioned. “Should they see how easily you spread yourself for Antok’s cock? They’d love to see it. There are other order members with bigger cocks than ours.”

Keith moaned and clenched around Antok’s tongue. He hadn’t meant to and it only pulled a moan out of Antok.

“They would line themselves up to shove their cocks deep into your slick hole,” Kolivan continued. “And one by one I’ll let them. I’ll let them come in and fill you up until you’re completely wet. You won’t be able to keep all the cum inside you when they’re done with you.”

He covered his face with his arm and shied away from Kolivan’s words and the device. How many of the order members were watching this? Five? Ten? Twenty-five? Keith’s cock twitched, and he could feel the pre-cum oozing out. He was such a mess and he knew that Antok and Kolivan liked him like this. Keith wanted to hate himself for getting off on this, but it was hard.

Antok pulled his tongue out of him. “I can’t wait any longer…”

Keith whimpered. The tip of Antok’s cock nudged at his slicked and fucked opened hole. He rubbed himself against it, whispering to Keith all the things that he would do to him when he filled him up. When Antok did, Keith’s entire body shuddered. He would have arched his back if he wasn’t pinned down the way he was.

“You’re so wet,” Antok muttered. He leaned forward and licked along Keith’s neck. “Kolivan did such a nice job filling you up with his cum. I wonder how many pups you’ll have when they take.”

Too often had Kolivan mentioned that he wanted to impregnate him. He always talked about how beautiful Keith would look with a swollen belly full of his pups. Kolivan would whisper in his ear as they were knotted together, telling him that he would fuck him again and again until he had another litter inside him. It never failed to make Keith’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“You tightened up,” Antok pointed out. “You must really like that idea…”

“I don’t— _nngh!”_

Antok pulled out and fucked back into him hard. He was relentless, brutally fucking into Keith until his back started to hurt. The sounds of their fucking were wet and loud. It echoed in the room, drowning out the sound of Keith moaning. He had never had a fuck that was this _wet_ before. It felt so _good._ Even if he was being recorded, Keith fucking _loved_ how Kolivan and Antok fucked him.

“You feel so _good_ , Keith,” Antok muttered above him. His spines of his cock stroked Keith’s walls and he clenched around them. “So wet and _tight.”_

Keith sighed and tossed his head back. Antok was fucking him so good and members in the order were watching them. They were watching him spread himself wide open and be fucked like a whore. The omega whore of the Blade of Marmora—it had a nice ring to it. Keith would gladly lay on his back and let his alphas fuck him until he was pregnant and full of their pups. Over and over again, he would birth them litters of strong warriors to expand their group.

“F-fuck!” Keith moaned and tossed his head back on the bed.

“I want you to tell them, Keith,” Kolivan said. He gripped Keith’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. The device moved closer to Keith’s face and he could see himself reflected in the surface. “I want you to tell everyone in the order that you want to be fucked by them all. Let them know that you want them to fuck you until you’re pregnant with their pups.”

Keith shook his head and tried to turn away from the device. Antok’s hand came up and gripped his chin, forcing him to face it. His thrusts were more erratic now and Keith could feel it. He could feel his knot swelling, ready to lock them together and fill him up with a delicious heat.

“If you don’t say it, Keith, I won’t let Antok knot you.”

_“What?!”_

Antok whimpered, a sound that Keith didn’t hear from him often. He sounded like a dog that had been kicked by his owner. At Kolivan’s nod, Antok slowed down and pulled out of Keith, leaving him to yearn for his cock to fill him up again. To make him yearn for it more, Antok gripped his ass and spread his cheeks. Kolivan moved the camera to show Keith’s wet, gaping and clenching hole.

It was embarrassing. If Keith thought that he was exposed before, this was a completely different level of exposure. Now they knew how his ass looked when he had been fucked open by their leader and his second and command. Everyone would be lining up for a piece of him and Keith wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Say it, Keith,” Kolivan ordered. “Let them know how much you love to be knotted and filled up.”

Kolivan had never been this dirty with him before. In all the times that he fucked him, Keith had never heard him talk like this before. It was like something had finally snapped beneath that disciplined leader exterior. Whatever it was, it had turned Kolivan into something aggressive and demanding, two things that had sent a chill up Keith’s spine.

“I love it…” Keith whispered. He wanted to hide his face behind his hands, but Kolivan still had a grip on his wrists.

 _“Louder,_ Keith. Say it _louder.”_

Keith growled and dropped his hands to the bed. “I love it! _Oh,_ I love it when you and Antok knot and fill me up... I’m—I’m such a _whore_ for your cocks!” He whimpered and opened his eyes, looking directly at the device recording him. The order was watching him say all this and his hole clenched around nothing. “Please, please, _please_ fill me up again, Antok. _Knot me.”_

Antok whimpered again and nudged his cock against his hole. He wouldn’t fuck him yet, though. Until Kolivan gave him permission, Keith would have to wait to be filled up once more.

Kolivan chuckled, removing Keith’s wrist to squeeze the back of his thigh. “Go ahead, Antok. Give the whore what he wants.”

A feral growl came from deep in Antok’s throat as he thrust hard into Keith.

His vision blurred, and Keith released a broken moan. He clenched around Antok’s dick to pull him in deeper. Antok ground against him, his knot just on the outside of his rim. Keith could do nothing but ride along as Antok fucked him harder and faster than before. He was everywhere, above Keith and inside him. His knot caught on his rim with every pull out of him.

A heated coil tightened in Keith’s stomach and he shook his head left and right. He wouldn’t be able to survive for long. His balls drew tight the closer and closer he got to tipping over the edge. It didn’t matter that he had cummed only moments ago. This was happening.

Antok continued to brutally fuck him, paying no mind to how Keith reached up and ran his nails down his arms. They were blunt and couldn’t harm him, but it spurred Antok on all the same.

Keith cummed with a shrill cry, his body tightening up. Cum spurted from his cock and coated his chest and stomach, daring to reach and cover his face. Antok fucked into him until his knot sealed them together. Searing _heat_ filled Keith up and he cried even louder from it. He shook with every burst that Antok had released into him, sharp hipbones colliding into him as he made sure to release every drop into Keith’s ass.

The sensation was too much. Everything hurt but it all hurt so _good._

He blindly reached up, hoping to grip one of them, but Antok grabbed his hand and pinned it down. Keith’s whimper died in his throat when he lunged forward and dug his sharp canines into the crock of his neck.

He knew that Antok had broken the skin. Keith could feel blood oozing from the gashes that he had made. It made him feel lightheaded.

Besides him, Kolivan inched closer to him. The device was long forgotten, tossed aside, and he stroked Keith’s face. He said something, but Keith couldn’t hear him. He sounded far away as his vision went dark.

* * *

A cool sensation on his face was what woke him up.

Keith’s eyes opened and stared up at Antok. He moved a rag along his face, moving down the rest of his body. A hiss left Keith when he moved between his legs, rubbing at his sore and abused hole. It felt like he had taken more than two knots or maybe it was from how hard Antok had fucked him once Kolivan gave him permission.

“How are you feeling?” Kolivan asked from the other side of him.

He turned his head slowly to him, feeling pain from where Antok had bitten him. “I’m alright… How long have I been out?”

Kolivan raised a hand and brushed Keith’s hair out of his face. “A few hours. Your fellow paladins have contacted us, wondering where you were. I believe the Black Paladin was the one who worried the most about you.”

Keith smiled softly. “Shiro does worry about me often…” Antok pulled away from him. He yawned and curled in on himself, pulling a pillow close to his body.

“You have to return to Castle Lion, Keith,” Kolivan pointed out. “Shiro and Allura will come barging down the doors to the headquarters if you don’t leave soon.”

“They don’t have Red,” Keith reminded. “They won’t be able to get close.”

_“Keith…”_

He opened his eyes and looked up at Kolivan. “Please? Just a little while longer? Let me just sleep here for a few more hours.”

Kolivan took a deep breath and let it out. He looked over at Antok who stood nearby silently. Keith realized that he put his mask back on.

Without any other reason to say no, Kolivan nodded his head. Antok crawled back onto the bed and curled his large frame around Keith’s body. Keith happily pressed back against him, enjoying how Antok felt around him.

Kolivan was the only one who hadn’t laid down yet. It took a few more pleading looks from Keith for him to finally relax. He wrapped an arm around Keith and pulled himself closer to the resting duo.

Keith sighed contently and nuzzled against Kolivan’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad that i was able to finish this up before i disappeared for a week, so i hope you all liked it! i'm not an expert on humiliation play, but this was still fun to do. knots... knots everywhere...
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) and talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
